elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Babette
Babette is a Vampire in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she also functions as a Merchant of Potions and Ingredients, as well as being a master trainer of Alchemy. Usually Babette talks to Gabriella about her recent contracts. Babette is usually found sitting down looking at Lis' spider nest along with Gabriella and Festus Krex. Biography At age ten, Babette was bitten by a vampire, becoming one herself. She's lived three hundred years as a vampire, boasting of how her innocent appearance makes killing easier. Interactions In the Falkreath Sanctuary, she sells potions and alchemy items. Babette has more gold than the typical alchemist. She, along with the Dragonborn, Nazir, and Cicero (if he was not killed in an earlier quest The Cure for Madness) are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. As such, she moves to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and continues selling potions Wares *After completing the Dark Brotherhood questline, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from her in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *Babette sells one Nirnroot and two Deathbell's every two days. These ingredients are useful for Ingun Black-Briar's task. Quests *Death Incarnate - assist Brotherhood members in the fight against the Penitus Oculatus assault. Trivia *She may be a reference to the character "Babette" from Clive Barker's 1990 horror film Nightbreed in which Babette is an immortal child vampire. The two characters resemble each other. *She may be an allusion to "Claudia" and/or "Babette" from the novel Interview with the Vampire. In the story, Claudia was a child vampire while Babette was a potion-maker. *Babette cannot be pickpocketed or harmed in any way because she has the body of a child, despite being hundreds of years old. *Money Babette receives as a skill trainer is added to her available funds to buy things as a merchant. *Babette tells the story of a man who offers her candy. The man follows her into a dark alleyway, which Babette claimed was a shortcut to a candy shop. She then killed him with her vampire fangs. *Because of her age, she was "alive" at the time of the Oblivion Crisis. *In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary when killing Lis the spider, the assassins attempt revenge, while Babette only says, "Why are they fighting?!" as if she was a normal child, not a vampire. *She may have survived the attack on the Sanctuary because death of children, or children bodies, is not encouraged. It might also just be because she's a vampire or master alchemist. Before Bound Until Death, Babette mentions that Astrid has her patrolling cities; it may thus be possible that she was out doing this instead of at the sanctuary during the assault. It is also possible that they allowed her to escape, due to her appearance as a child. *Cicero refers to her as the Un-Child. *When recording Babette's lines, Harley Graham made a blunder in the line "Got a pretty full stock of potions and alchemy reagents." She sounds out the word "alchemy" and mispronounced it. This was not done over, and remains in the game. *Babette may be an example of a Bonsamu vampire (as described in the book Immortal Blood) who appear as children and therefore employ similar trickery as described in her story about the "candy man". Category:Bretons Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Vampires Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Merchants Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Children Category:Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters